Lost and Found, then lost again
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: 2 seconds of rejection lead to 2 years of pain. That very day, my life turned around. I never let myself grow close to anyone. I didn't wanna feel that pain ever again. I lead myself into the darkness, little did I know...someone was about to bring me out
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the GaaSaku story I promised. This idea just kinda popped in my head in Language Arts class, and it was stuck there for the remainder of the day. No flames. Hope you enjoy! Expect for characters to be put out of their comfort zone. Just a warning! Read on! :) (This story is in Sakura's P.O.V)**

_(Sakura's daydream) _(A/N: This is also kinda like an intro to the story)

_If I'm correct, it was two years ago. Yep, two years. In the sixth grade. That's when **it **happened. I, Sakura Haruno went from optimistic, to pessimistic. From cheery to gloomy. What happened two years ago, has everything to do with what I am today. You are probably wondering what that little incident was. Well here is was happened. _

_Two years ago, in the sixth grade, I was madly in love with another classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. I mean who didn't like him? But, the thing was we were kinda close, we had partnered up with each other on a couple of class projects. I also was told by many of my friends that he liked me back. I was so excited! I planned on asking him out at lunch. So I approached him, and he smiled. The smile with the most perfect set of teeth. I put my tray down and sat in the seat across from him. "Would y-you like t-to go out s-s-sometime?" _

_He smirked. I thought that meant yes, but he tantalized me. As soon as I was about to ask where he would like to meet up he laughed. I questioned his sudden outbreak of laughter. "Me? Go out? With YOU?!" He managed to say in between his little fit. I looked around, terrified of who had heard. Turns out, **everyone **did. Everyone kept laughing while I looked around. Gosh, so naive I must have looked, because naive, I felt. When the laughter died down, I asked Sasuke why he rejected. "Why Sasuke? What about all the times I worked with you on the projects?" He smirked again. Gosh, how I wanted to knock out those "perfect set of teeth." "If you didn't notice, all my friends were already paired up, as was yours, so we were the only ones left. I was kinda forced to work with you."_

_I took a deep breath and interrogated some more. "B-but, you smiled." "Yeah, because I knew what a good student you were, so I was guaranteed an A." I was going to ask him more, but he hushed me. "Look." He said. "Me and you. We wouldn't work out. Get it?" I looked over at my friends. We were now both standing up in the middle of the cafeteria and I was looking weak and him looking especially dominant over me. I pointed to my friends. "They said that, you liked me." They started laughing. "You believed us?!" Ino yelled. Ino and her crew bursted out in laughter like before. I let the tears run and I ran. I don't how long I did. But...I ran. Before I knew it I was in the girls bathroom hunched up in the corner whispering to myself. I could still hear the evil laughter echoing in my head. I sat there for the rest of the day. When I heard the dismissal bell I ran home, kinda like I did when I was running around the school looking for a safe place._

_When I got home I looked in the back of my closet which was where I had all my darker clothes. I pulled them to the front and puched the brighter clothing to the back. I walked to my vanity and took out my black mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and black nail polish. I only kept this for Halloween or a costume party. I never thought they would be of use to me. But now, they are gonna be all I really need. This was for the best. I'll make it easier for everyone, I already know everyone hates me...so why get close to anybody and figure out they don't like me for real the hard way? I'll tell you the answer. There is no reason._

_Why waste all that time living so naive, and childish, not knowing what everyone **really **thinks. _

**Well, that is the first chapter of my new story: Lost and Found...then lost again. Okay, in this story Ino is the mean girl. Her crew do not include Hinata, TenTen or any other of the Naruto girls. They are just kinda like extras in this story, they help the story...kinda. Well you will just have to see what I mean. Hope you like it! :) **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of Lost and Found...then lost again. I hope you like it! :) Oh! And I want to thank everyone who make me enjoy coming home to write this. Go ahead, read...you know you want to! XD**

Currently, I am in the eighth grade, I am in Kakashi sensai's homeroom and am in the same classes with the same people. Such as: Hinata, Kiba, (and apparently Akamaru also), Shino, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, (sadly), Shikamaru, Chouji, and unfortunately...Ino. I don't really talk to any of them on a regular basis. I have talked to Naruto on some occasions and even Hinata. And, I haven't talked to Ino nor Sasuke ever since that little _incident._ Well now that we have that all cleared up let's get to my day.

I woke up at the alarming sound of beeping. I check the clock and see that it's 6:30. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. After doing so, I stretch and yawn while getting up. I looked around in my closet to decide what to where. After 5 minutes or so, I finally decide on faded pants with holes purposely in them, a black Hot Topic shirt, a grey zip up sweater zipped up to about half way, and black gloves with the fingertips cut off, revealing only the top halves of my fingers. I picked up my messenger bag and ran downstairs skipping every other step. I walk into the dining room and set my messenger bag beside my chair. I take a seat and await my mom to come in the room to greet me with a plate of food. As I predicted, she walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast. "Good morning honey." "Morning." I reply simply.

By this time of day, my dad is already at work. She sits in the seat next to me asks if there is anything else I want. I shake my head and chow my food down, trying to avoid being late. I take a look at the clock mounted on the wall. It was 7:00 already. I take a big gulp of my drink and stand up. My mom stands up next to me. "Sakura, would you like me to drive you to school?" "Maybe another day mom." She looks at me sadly and I smile. A fake one at that. "Maybe tomorrow okay?" She nods smiling. "Are you buying your lunch today or would you like me to pack you a quick one?" "I'll buy." I say picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. She pulls out her wallet and hands me a twenty dollar bill.

I stuff it in my pocket and rush to the living room. She calls bye to me as I wave and assure her that when I get home we could talk. I grab my MP3 from the computer, it was well charged. I heard the screech of wheels and ran out the door. I ran to the corner meeting the bus. I walk up the three steps as the bus driver greets me. "Good morning." She says. "Good morning." I say back quietly. I don't think she ever hears me. I walk down the aisle looking for a clear seat. I get watched and glared at while doing so. I finally find a seat near the back and sit. I sit nearest to the window and set my bag beside me. The bus jerks and continues on. I take my MP3 out and listen to rock songs. Mean while I watch out the window, for if I were to let my eyes wander I'm sure I would get a remark such as, "What are you looking at?" or even the famous "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I'm not exactly in the mood for any crap this morning so I just watch the normal path I take everyday.

As the bus halted to a stop at the entrance of our school everyone rushes to get off first. I, however, turn of my MP3 stick it in my pocket and wait for everyone else to get off. I don't see what the big point is. I mean, why rush to school? Everyone is already buzzing around the hallways when I walk in. I make a quick stop at my locker for my Social Studies book and rush to my first class. Which, would be Social Studies. (A/N: I am basing her schedule on mine at my school, because if I made up a new one I would get mixed up between my schedule and Sakura's) Here is my schedule:

Social Studies-Kurenai  
Language Arts-Asuma  
Lunch  
Free period  
Art-Jeraiya (He isn't a perv in this story)  
Latin-Orochimaru (He isn't gay or evil in this story)  
Advanced Math-Kakashi

I walk into the classroom and immediately take a seat in the back of the classroom. It is made for two people but lucky for me, no one sits with me. And because we have just a shortage of students, I get a seat all by myself, and in case we get a new student (which I doubt) there are plenty of other seats left to choose from. And I highly doubt anyone would want to sit next to me. As Kurenai wrote the assignment in the board I took out my books and layed them atop my desk and set my messenger bag beside my desk leg. While Kurenai turns around, the door swung open. And ironically enough, it's a new student...

**Cliffy! Lol, gosh why do I enjoy making these cliffys? Well, anyways, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it! Review pleazie! OR ELSE! XD JK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, if it takes to long to update it's because I recently have received very bad news, and it has put me in a bit of a predicament. But anyways...enjoy. **

The boy walks to the teacher and hands her a note. She nods, smiles and gestures him to take a seat anywhere he would like. I see Ino try to shush away one of her "friends" so that the new guy would sit next to her. As he walks by, Ino gives him a little prep wave and a pat on the seat next to her, telling him to sit there. He nods to acknowledge her existence but walks on by. I smirk seeing the surprised look on her face, but my smirk quickly disappears as he comes to my desk. "Um...why are you sitting next to me?" "I like the view." He says. I keep a gasp in, as he gets his stuff ready to do his assigned work.

Everything was going normal, despite that little incident in Social Studies. I was off to my next class; Language Arts. As usual, I was the first one into the classroom, everyone else was probably chatting waiting for the last moment to rush in the door. I sat at a desk in the back (again), which was made for two (again) but I knew no one would want to sit next to me. Asuma smiles at me and says; "Good morning." I smile back. "Good morning, Asuma-sensai." He nods, and writes the assignment on the board. Language Arts, was always one of my favorite subjects, my other one was Art, I could always express myself in both classes. A crowd of people rushed in, and to my bad luck streak today, in walks the new guy. I sigh and put my head down, hoping he wouldn't notice me. And my bad luck continues, because guess what? He noticed me.

He sits down next to me and smiles because he knows he is annoying me. "Don't tell me you like the view here to?" He ignores my remark and reads the assignment out loud, trying to show he wasn't at all phased by anything I said. "Get ready to write a biography about someone in this class, do not let that person know that you are writing about them. In order to do this project, you must know something about this person. If you must ask questions do not make it obvious you are making the biography about them. If you don't think you can hide it well, you may ask me and I can pull up files so you can see what their basic information is. This project will not be assigned until Monday, but if you wish to get started you may." He gets a smirk on his face as I roll my eyes. "What are you smirking about?" He shakes his head and says nothing.

Again, I make an attempt to make him want to move. "Why are you sitting here?" "Well, that's what chairs are for, correct me if I'm wrong." "I get irritated at his sarcasm and get ready to move to another seat. He grabs my wrist and tries to pull me down. I look down at him stupidly and he struggles for words. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to come across like that." I sigh and sit back down. "Hand me your schedule." I say holding out my hand. "What?" He questions. "Let me see you schedule, you did get one right?" "Oh...OH! Yeah." He hands it to me and I examine. I cry out in a whiny tone as he looks at me funny. "What?" He questions again. We have every class together." I answer. He smiles and gets his journal out to start the project while I gape at the schedule. 'Why? Why me?' I think

**So here it is. Again, I am soooo sorry for the late update (that rhymed) I have been given bad news. Well anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to update soon from now on. And yes, I am withholding the identity of this new student. Just to keep you in suspense. I may not even tell you until the end of the story. Okay, okay, just kidding, but you will have to wait in order to find out. Review pleaze!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here is the fourth chapter of Lost and Found...then lost again. Thanks to everyone who is supporting me. Don't get mad, but I may write a quick one shot while writing this story to. Well anyways enjoy! :)**

Finally, God decided to finally give me mercy and end the class, but that wasn't the end of my torture. I gathered to my things, avoiding any small talk. I made a quick stop at my locker to put my things away. After doing so, I rush walked to the cafeteria. While waiting in line, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around praying it wouldn't be that kid I met earlier. Instead, it was Ino and her copy possy. "Hey Sakura-chan how are you today?" She said with the most fakest voice ever. It got on my nerves so much, so I returned the favor. "Good, no thanks to you." I didn't even try to hide my sarcasm, because I was about to explode. "Oh, Sakura, don't be like that. Why must you be so cruel?" I grab a tray and put the things I want on my plate. She jumps ahead of me and tells her possy to go reserve a table while she "takes care of business" "Hey, Sakura, I truly am sorry. Why don't you sit with us today?" "As tempting as that offer sounds, I'll pass." "Oh come on Sakura, just one time! No hard feelings." I sigh, knowing she won't leave me alone. "Fine." She smiles and I pay for my lunch.

I sat down between Ino and one of her other friends. "So Sakura?" Ino says while I start eating my food. I say nothing, but she goes on. "Why are you dressed like that?" "I continue eating my food not bothering to answer her pointless questions. "You know, we could be friends again." "No thanks." "Sakura, you know you want to." "Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me. Get it?" "Sakura, you won't get any friends with that attitude." "I don't want any." I reply. She sighs. "Okay, I can't take this whole 'being around the bush' thing. Here is the point Forehead Girl! Stay away from the new guy, and I won't have to do anything I will regret." "Whatever." I back sass. I spoon up some of my food, getting ready to eat it when she says: "Not like he would like you anyways. I mean do you not remember what happened when you try to get together with Sasuke?" I throw my spoon down on my plate, grab it and try to rush away from the table.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ino make a small gesture to one of her friends. The friend Ino just said something to stuck her foot out but I catch my self. But mistakenly, my hands slips and my food plate spills all over me. Everyone stares and then starts laughing. But, surprisingly, I look over and see some people aren't laughing. But they, are looking sorry for me. And the last thing I need is any ones pity! No one needs to feel sorry for me. I don't care. I run from the cafeteria and go to the library. In the back of the library is a place called "Socialization Zone" it is for when you want to go back there to talk or socialize with your friends during Free Period. Lunch was just about over anyways, so I walked in. I walked to one of the tables in the back and bury my head into my hands which are glued to the table. I start sobbing, when I feel a presence near me. I look up and there is the new student. "What do you want?" I ask a bit to harshly.

"I saw what happened back there an-." "Yeah everyone did!" I lay my head back down. "Why don't they like you?" I muffle my answer. "What?" He questions. I shoot my head back up and wipe my eyes. "Because." "That's not a good reason." "Good enough for them." I say in a sorta childish way. "I don't think you are telling me everything. Please just tell me." "I don't even know you." I answer back. "That is only all the more reason to tell me." I didn't get exactly what he meant but I tell him anyways. When I got finished, we still had 30 minutes left of Free Period. "Wow, I'm sorry, so your saying that, that Sasuke dude managed to turn you to this?"

I nod and he looks around. " I see." He answers not knowing what else to say. "Well, it looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other so why don't you tell me everything about you?" I sigh and mentally agree that that statement was true. So I told him everything there was to know about me." By the time I get finished, it's almost time for Free Period to end. We walk to out lockers (which ironically happen to be next to each other) and got the things we needed to go to our next classes. While I depart from him he runs to catch up with me. "Wait, I just wanted to say, I never got to tell you about me, so I was thinking...maybe you wanna meet up after school and talk?" I think about it long and hard. "I don't know..." I say. His expression quickly saddens and I feel something I have never felt before. It's a very strange feeling. What do you call it again? Um...oh yeah! Guilt. I mean, he did listen to everything about me, well everything I decided to tell him, that is. "OK. Where at?" "Your call!" He cheers up quicker then he saddened. "How about...that Thai buffet restaurant on the corner of FanFic Street?" "Sure!" He agrees.

I try to walk away real quick. (Not that it matters, we are going to the same class) "Wait!" He says. "Yes?" I turn around trying not to sound irritated. "Do you walk home or what?" He walks toward me and then in front of me and next to the door of our next class. "Yeah why?" He just smirks and gets ready to walk into the door. "Wait!" I thought out loud. He looks somewhat satisfied. I clear my throat. "What was your name again?" He smirks and right before he walks in the classroom he answers.

"Gaara."

**Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it! Gosh, I knew I should have put a cliffy there, but I decided to have mercy on you guys. :) Tune in for the next chapter! You won't want to miss it! :Devilish smile: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter to: Lost and Found...then lost again. I hope you like it! Again, thank you to everyone who is supporting me! :) Read on!**

After all of our classes, we come to dismissal. I put all of my things in my locker, since of course, we weren't assigned any homework. I am beginning to walk out of the school door to walk home when Gaara runs up next to me. "Hey." He says. I nod to acknowledge his existence but I keep on walking. "Do you mind if I walk you home?" I try not to look so stunned, because of course I wasn't...plenty of guys have offered to walk me home...OK, maybe I was a little stunned. (Or alot) I agreed after my little mental fight with myself. (I know, I know, I'm weird.) "You walk to school in the morning?" He asks, trying to make small talk. "No, I ride the bus in the morning, because I'm to tired when I wake up. I chose to walk in the afternoon." I don't even bother asking him the question back, although I know he wants me to. "Oh...well, I walk in the morning and home." I nod sarcastically, trying to make it seem as if I care...which I don't.

"So...do you want to make a stop at your house first or go straight there?" I look dumbfounded for a second, before instantly realizing the promise I made earlier. "Uh...nah, we can go straight there." He looks at me satisfied and we walk in silence the whole way there. But, not an awkward silence, more like a welcomed one. If there is such a thing. When we got there, we sat down in a booth. Me one side, while him, on the other. The waitress stepped over and took our orders quickly. "So..." Gaara says. I sigh. "Well, tell me about you, I guess." I say. He smiles and continues. "Well, my name is Gaara no Sabaku, I live with my two older siblings; Temari and Kankuro. Our dad left, and our mom died. We aren't in the low class, nor in the upper class, so I guess that makes us middle class people. I hope to grow up to be a successful adult...unlike my siblings." A smile creeps on my face, without me noticing. "You have a beautiful smile." He says. My "beautiful smile" quickly disappears of my face, while a blush takes its turn.

I clear my throat, and he breaks the awkwardness. "So tell me about you again." I look confused because I just told him about me in Free Period, but I decided to tell him again. (A/N: Just to let you know, I am putting this in here so that you learn more about Sakura, without her having to tell you directly) "Well, my mom is a psychologist, and my father is a doctor. I am an only child, I am not apart of the lower class, or the middle class for that fact, so I guess that leaves me in the upper class two years ago, I was the happiest thing on the Earth, until the Uchiha took that from me. Now, I am more on the dark side. I am unfairly established in the stereotype of an 'outcast.' For some apparent, yet unknown reason, I am hated. I wish to become an artist or writer. I make straight A's and spend most of my time on the computer or listening to music." He nods, taking it all in.

The food arrives just as we finish talking. All through our meal, I smiled...in fact more than I have in the last two years. But every time I would ask about his past (the few times that I did) it seemed like a chunk of the story was missing. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just me. Gaara was indeed a very entertaining person and funny. Now that I think of it...not to bad looking either. I guess you could call him attractive, but friends we may become, and friends we shall forever stay. I mean, it's not like he likes me anyways.

After that day, we became surprisingly close. I know I promised myself, that I wouldn't let myself get close to anyone, in the fear of past rejections, one in particular. But, he was an exception. I mean, he did put a lot of what others would think of him, if he started talking to me, aside and continued to talk to me. Which, I had to admire. This kid had courage. We sat next to each other in every class, which for some reason, people took and decided to misread. We were friends...and ONLY friends.

Every day in Free Period, we would always hang out together. But strangely enough... Ino seemed to watch us a lot. I didn't think much of it. But later on, I realized that was a mistake.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Oh yeah! OK, well my merciless attitude ends here. Get ready for cliffys that are yet to come. For they are awaiting you. MUAHAHAHAHA! Alright I'm OK, I just had a bit to much sugar today. Lol, well review please! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for really, really, really, really, really, late update! I am having troubles lately. I try to update as soon as I can, but it isn't as soon as I wish it would be. **

Like I said before, Ino watched us like every time she saw us together, which was alot lately. She took me aside once, in gym, and threatened that I should stay away from "her man." No offense to Gaara or anything, I have no intentions on going any farther than friends. Well in Language Arts, Gaara and I were sitting next to each other, working on the Language Arts project on a biography for someone in the classroom. It makes me mad, that Gaara won't tell me who he's doing his project on. Well, that's a game for two! I won't tell him, who mines is on either! Well anyways, class is when class is dismissed, Gaara tells me to wait for him in cafeteria and he will meet there.

So I begin to walk to lunch when Ino and her copy cat crew, stop me in the hall. "So, Sakura-_chan, _having fun with Gaara?" "I guess you could say that." I try to walk around Ino, but one of her zombies cuts me off. "What do you want Ino-pig!?" Her first zombie steps back as Ino takes her place. "I specifically asked you not to go near Gaara." "Well, Ino, that's just the thing, you _asked _me. Therefore, making it optional." LOOK! Sakura, I'm not playing anymore! Stay. Away. From. Gaara. Or else." "Or else what Ino?" "I will make your life a living he-" Just then, Gaara walked around the corner. "-llo Gaara!" Ino greets Gaara with the most fakest voice ever. "Am I interrupting something?" He asks. "No, me and Sakura-chan were just having a friendly talk. Well, ta-ta Gaara-kun!" When Ino and her two stooges walk away Gaara walks up to me. "What was that about?" "Oh nothing, just a little talk." I say clenching my teeth.

-End of Day-

"Want me to walk you home?" Gaara says from behind me. I turn around to look at me, when I see Ino in the distance, slowly shaking her head. I smirk and she draw a line across her neck with her finger, signaling me to say no. Again, I smile. "Sure Gaara, lets go." Gaara goes ahead and walks out the school doors as Ino has this disgusted look on her face. The whole walk, Gaara keeps making me laugh. Never have I had so much fun in one day. The only real smiles I have nowadays, are the ones that I have when I'm around him. When we arrive at my house, Gaara politely says goodbye and walks away. But before I shut the door, I watch him leave. He turns around while walking, and waves again. And without thinking, my hand jumps up and waves like Ino does when flirting with a boy. When I realize what I have just done, I instantly slam the door and go to my room.

-Next day-

I walk into Social Studies class, and see Ino sitting on my desk, obviously awaiting my arrival. I walk up to her and throw my stuff down. "What are you doing at my desk Ino-pig?" Ino puts a hand to her chest. "Oh gosh Sakura, how could you be so rude? That was hurtful, I just wanted to be the first one to say hi when you walk in." Ino looks past me, and I turn around to see what shes looking at. Of course, shes staring at Gaara walking in. Before I turn around, I look around and see that the teacher isn't in the classroom, instead, the whole class is. I turn back around to Ino. "Just get away from my desk!" I yell at her. She gets off, but still, doesn't walk away. I sit down, completely trying to ignore her, and put my stuff on my desk.

She steps up, and sweeps everything off of my desk onto the floor. I jerk up. "What is your problem!!" Ino gets a smirk on her face, showing she is satisfied with herself. I pick up everything off the floor and put it back on my desk. Gaara walks over to us. "Is there a problem?" "No! I can handle this. Now, Ino, why can't you just get over yourself and leave me alone?!" "Oh, Sakura, what ever do you mean? How could you be so mean?" She turns to Gaara. "I don't see how you deal with her! You are such an inspiration to everyone one of us. I mean, no one else could put up with her behavior." Gaara looks puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Don't get me started! Last year, she acted like she was all depressed, and made it seem like I was a bad person! I mean, come on! Me? A bad person?" Gaara rolls his eyes. I slunch down in my chair, and feet on the edge of my desk so my knees are right in front of my face. Gaara takes the seat next to me. Ino clears her throat. "Wow, and you wonder why Sasuke didn't want you." I instantly jump up and scream. "Don't EVER bring that up again! The only reason that happened was because of you!" I look around and everyone in the class is watching. She also notices that everyone is watching, so she takes her chance to look dominant. "Oh, yeah it's my fault you're worthless, ugly and unwanted in this world."

I immediately start choking on my tears as the spill out. "Yeah that's right, Sakura. You know it, I know it, we ALL know it. You're not wanted here, that's why Sasuke, nor anyone else here, wants you." I start crying badly and as I look up I scream in Ino's face. "SHUTUP! YOU-" That's when it happened. I don't know why, but it did. Ino slapped me. I look around with my hand on my burning cheek. Ino is smirking and everyone is laughing. Well, not everyone, but just about. I let my last tears spill, as I run out of the classroom. I can hear Gaara screaming my name, but I don't stop. I knew being close to someone, even ONE person, would hurt me in some way. After that whole incident, I ran home, yep, I ran home. As I ran into my house my mom jumped up. "Honey?! What are doing? It's during school hours!"

I ignore her and run up the stairs to my room, still holding my cheek. I sit in a corner with the lights off, quietly sobbing to myself. This is exactly, my point. This is what I was trying to avoid. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get close to anyone. This is all my fault. But, as much as I hate to admit it, Ino is right...I'm unwanted. Being gone, will make it easier for everyone else. So why fight it? I'll just vanish, like everyone wants me to.

**Hope you liked it! Please comment and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, well here is the seventh chapter of Lost and Found..then lost again. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

I awoke to find myself still in that corner. I feel my face and it is wet, I must have been crying while sleeping again. Yes, I said again, I have done it numerous times. I look over at the clock and see it is 4:55. I missed school, not that I care. I am NEVER going back to that place again. My mom can bribe, or punish me all she wants, I'm not wanted there or anywhere else, nor do I want to be there. I go downstairs, and to the kitchen. I walk towards the fridge to get something to eat, and I see a note on it.

_Sakura,_

I got a call from one of your friends, they told me everything. I completely understand if you do not wish to go  
to school today. I will be at work all day, as well as your father.

Love,  
Mom

"From one of my _friends?_" I think about who could have called, but of course only one person comes to mind. Gaara. While I was thinking, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and peaked through the door. It was Gaara. I took a deep breath, before opening the door. "What?" Gaara looks down, and then at me. "I thought I might bring you the homework. I open the door wider, signaling that he may come in. As soon as he steps in he takes a look around. "Wow! You're house is huge! Well, what do you expect from someone who's mom and dad have good paying jobs?" He turns around to look at me. I have my arms crossed. "Well? Where is the homework?" He hands some sheets of paper and a math book to me. I throw it on a table and just look at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes!"

I sit down in the couch and start sobbing, remembering what happened. As I am crying a sharp pain comes to my cheek. Gaara sits next to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" I just sit there, ignoring him. "Please? It'll make you feel better, and it'll also make me feel better." I get up and run up the stairs. About halfway up I say to him: "I have to change, then we'll go." I get dressed in a white short sleeve, with a grey hoodie over it. Also, some dark blue jeans with holes in them. "Well, where are we going?" I ask. Gaara smirks and he replies. "Just follow me."

After a bit of walking, we come to that Thai buffet place, we went to the first time we hung out. We find a booth, and I sit across from him. I didn't tell him, but I really enjoyed being there with him. He always manages to get me smiling. And this time was no different. The whole time, we were laughing and having a good time. "So...who is your biography on?" I ask. "Someone." He replys. "Come on! Tell me please!" "You'll just have to wait and see, when its time to present." Like the first time we were here, I ask about him. And again, a chunk of his story seems to be gone. "Gaara, I know somethings missing, please just tell me."

He looks down as if he is thinking about it. He takes a deep breath and then looks back up. "OK, well. I have these seizure type things. They can come at any time. I have had them ever since I can remember. They aren't very life threatening as a kid, but as you grow older, the effects grow severe. At this point, any seizures could end my life. But I don't let that stop me from living life. In fact, it gives me all the more reason to live and to love it. After hearing his stories of past seizures and how he didn't let them take control of him, I feel completely worthless. I mean, he has no mom or dad, and he has life threatening seizures that can come at any time. And yet, he manages life.

I, on the other hand, have a great mom and dad, I'm rich, and straight A student. But one guy gets a hold of my heart and then lets go, and I can't handle life? Yep, I'm pathetic. I let go of those thoughts, and continue to have a great time with Gaara.

-After dinner-

Gaara dropped me off, but before he went, he made me promise I would return to school. I reluctantly agreed and went up to my room to work on my homework.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter seven, I hoped you enjoy it. This story is just getting started, trust me. Well not really, considering its almost over, but you know what I mean. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is the eighth chapter of Lost and Found...then lost again. So, read on! It gets quite interesting! :devilish smile:**

Reluctantly, I went to school. No matter how much, I didn't want to go, I promised Gaara. Then again, if I didn't go, Ino and just about everyone else, would have thought of me as a coward. Plus, I couldn't let everyone have there way! But, something was different. Today, when I woke up, I had a good feeling in my gut. I don't know what it was about, or why it was there. But it was. And get this, I actually decided. Yes, I chose, to wear bright colors. But not to bright. Mark the day everyone! Sakura Haruno has wore something bright! OK, well before I get carried away, let me tell you exactly what it was I was wearing. I wore a white shirt, with the sleeves pulled down revealing my shoulders. Under that I wore a black T-shirt. So when you saw my shoulders you would see the top straps of the T-shirt.

OK, get ready, 'cause this may shock you. I wore a denim mini skirt, but don't get ahead of yourself! I wore black leggings that came down to my knees. And as usual, I wore some black Vans. When I walked into the room of my first class, all eyes were on me. But I didn't give a crap, because I knew, as soon as I went back to dressing like I used to, they will treat me the same. I walk over to my desk, where Gaara is already seated. As I was walking to my seat Ino made her usual mean remark. "So, you decided to come back eh? Sakura, you are so inconsiderate! Why don't you just give it up? No one wants you here!" I sat down, ignoring her comment. For the rest of class, I just acted like a regular teen. Scratch the regular. I acted like a teen.

When the bell rang for next class, I was ecstatic. Gaara and I quickly made it over to the classroom, when we entered we raced to our seats. I smiled a huge smile, and laughed out loud, as I shot into my seat. Gaara started laughing as well. Our laughs fit together like harmony. I actually felt at peace for once. Ino walked in, just as me and Gaara were laughing together. She gave me the evil eye, but I ignored her. I was finally happy, and no one, even her, could take that away from me. Everyone spent the whole class period writing our biographies. About half way through class, Asuma clarified that the biographies would be due in three weeks.

The rest of the school day was like heaven for me. Throughout the whole day, I was laughing and having the greatest time of my life. Gaara sure was something special to be able to help me change like this. Like usual, he walked me home, and after doing our homework, we went out to eat at the Thai buffet. It was like our meeting place now. Even my mom noticed my miraculous changes. Actually, everyone did. Others, including Sasuke, tries to be "friends" with me. But I knew that they were only being nice to me, because of who I was now.

I didn't except of course, because, all I needed was Gaara. He was all the friend I needed. He stuck with me even through the pain. I was somewhat glad, I let myself get close to him. Everyday after school, we did the same. Walked home, did homework, sometimes we even played some video games, and went out to eat. Of course, my mom didn't mind, she loved seeing me how I was. Actually, so was I. Gaara and I were best friends.

I saw that I was making great progress. I was becoming light again. Gaara was the one, shedding the light on me. For that I am grateful. And no matter what, he stuck by me. And after getting used to it, I did the same. But...tragedy struck...

**CLIFFY! WOO-HOO! LOL, don't worry, I am trying to finish the story today. So as soon as I am done typing it, I'll post. Hope you liked it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is getting interesting, well anyways, this is Chapter 9! Hope you like it! Also, unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. I don't know what chapter for which it will end, but I know it shall be soon. :'(**

Why? Why did it have to happen? Everything was going so fantastic! It's not real! It can't be! Please, let this be a bad dream. And when I wake up, it'll be alright! PLEASE!

Here I am in Language Arts, sitting in my seat, getting ready to turn in my biography, when the principal steps in. For some reason, Gaara didn't come to school, but I didn't think much of it, maybe he was just sick or something. The principal whispered to Asuma, and he looked stunned. He then stood up. "Students listen up, the principal has an announcement." Asama stands aside as the principal starts talking. "Students, today one of our very own has died." That's when it hit me. Hit me like a blow to the stomach. But the pain felt like someone has stabbed me and was having trouble taking the knife out of my stomach. 'Please, don't let it be, who I think it is.' I thought

"The student was a new one, his name was Gaara no Sabaku." She continued. Everyone turned to me, as I started crying, I couldn't beleive it. Not my best friend! It couldn't be! It's a dream. The principal continued. "He died from a seizure this morning." My breathing stopped. I tried to catch it, but it wouldn't come back. It was caught in my throat. I held my head in my hands, afraid that if I let go, I might collapse. How could this have happened all of a sudden? No! It isn't true! It's a joke, it has to be! Please let it be!

I started crying uncontrollably. "Please calm down, Sakura." The principal says. I jump up. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! I JUST LOST MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND! THE ONE WHO WAS THERE! MY EVERYTHING!" I look around, and the attention is on me, I also notice no one else is crying. Not even Ino. What a hypocrite! She "wants" him _so_ bad, but when he's gone, she doesn't even shed _one _tear. If I could I would slap some sense into her! I bet if I was gone, everyone would be cheering and dancing on my grave!

The principal walks out of the room, and Asuma continues on. "Well, they went through his locker and they found his biography, and I just thought that maybe all of you might want to hear it. No one disagreed, nor did they agree, so he went on.

_Someone special  
By: Gaara no Sabaku _

_This person, was born having it made. She was born and raised in Konoha, her parents, I bet, were as happy as clams when she was born. She grew up loving art, and reading, which explains how she got so smart. When she was younger, she always dreamed of being a famous superstar. Her favorite colors were, surprisingly enough, pink and purple. Her mother grew flowers, so this girl grew up, loving them also. Her favorite plants are cherry blossom trees. I can only imagine that her huge house had about one thousand of them planted in her honor. As she grew older, she got smarter, her love of reading and drawing got stronger. And her father found a new job, which supplied plenty of money, so her father had construction workers build her a art studio. How she loves that art studio. She was in it just about half of her day. When she wasn't there, she was in her houses library. That's right, her house had a library, and a movie theater, art studio, bowling alley, just about everything. Then, at the age of 8, her mom became a phycologist, so whenever this girl had something to talk about, her mother would be there. Her mother also was a tremendous cook! So her mother passed her gift down to her. This girl, is gifted, with talent, and beauty. She is like no other. Later on, in about the sixth grade, a tragedy struck. A long story short, her life was turned around. She became more of a darker person. But she took it as a challenge. And like the wonderful person she is, she overcame the obstacle. Everything that happened then, has everything to do with who she is now. Which is a stunning beautiful, gifted, intelligent, young woman. The one of which, I befriended, and later on, fell in love with. This girl of which I speak about is...Sakura Haruno._

When Asuma got done reading, I was practically choking on tears of happiness. Asuma looked at me. "Sakura, did you write your biography on Gaara?" I nod, not able to speak. "Would you like to read it?" I shake my head, knowing that if I went up there, I would completely fall apart reading. The bell rang and before I left I went up to Asuma. "Asuma-sensai, may, I please keep this biography. He nods, and politely hands it to me and I leave, without a word.

That's the story of the one who brought me out of the darkness. The all great Gaara no Sabaku. He shall never be forgotten in my book. And just for him, I will remain light. Because I know, that, that is what he would want. I will learn to live and love life, like Gaara.

**Well thats the end. I hope you liked it. However, I will be posting one more chapter. But until then, read my other stories! :) THE END!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here is the last chapter of Lost and Found...then lost again. This chapter kind of sums everything up, and its in Sakura's POV. :) ENJOY!**

It's been a year since..._that _happened. So, now I am in the ninth grade. Yes, finally in high school. I have actually made friends. There names are Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba (and his dog Akamaru), Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Yeah, I know, alot. Well anyways, the girls and I are really close. They are also very understanding. As for Ino, she's no Queen Bee. She thinks she is; but she isn't. I almost kind of forgot about her. And then...there's...Sasuke. Kind of like Ino, he thinks he's the most wanted boy in the school. He thinks he is; but he isn't. As for my home life, I spend more time with my mom, and I also am painting alot more in my art studio. My dad and I also get some time together to! I almost feel bad knowing that I am having a good life, when Gaara is..gone. But, I know he is in a better place.

OH! And I also got my light side back! I dress more _"appropriate" _now. But not to girly. And I am setting a new goal for myself. I am planning on trying to be an author of many books. Since the incident, I have grown more self confidence also, and all because of Gaara and his words. That reminds me, I also still have Gaara's biography. And I plan on keeping it for years to come. Let's see, what else? I am becoming more of a known person, I even sit near the middle of the class, and I volunteer to answer questions. Well...all in all, I have changed, and it's all because of one person.

When my world was turned upside down, I opened the door darkness and let myself in. I always sat in the corner of the darkness, and never let anyone get close to me, or vice versa, because I know that I would have gotten my fingers slammed in the door, if I ever tried to open the door back to light. Also, my sadness was a disease that was fast in spreading, and no one- I thought- deserved to be in the condition I was in. All those years, I was desperately knocking on the door so I could go back to the light side, but others were blocking the entrance. Then came Gaara. He pushed past everyone else, who was blocking that door, and let me out. But I wouldn't give in that easily, I was slowly inching out of the darkness and taking the light in, part by part.

And now, I am who I am. All because...of Gaara. Amazing what one person can do huh? I wish he could have stuck around longer enough for me to do something for him in return. But things happen for a reason right? After Gaara's..."disappearance", I was kind of in denial. I was waking up everyday acting like Gaara would be at school, waiting for me with that precious smile of his. Then when I got there, and he wasn't there, I would just smile and tell myself he's sick, and he would be back. But then...one night...it hit me. Gaara...was gone. And he couldn't and wouldn't come back.

No matter how many tears I cry...he won't come back.

No matter how many words I pray...he won't come back.

And no matter how much make-up I put on...it won't hide the fact that I am unhappy, about the fact that he won't- and can't- come back.

But, my life is a song, and I have to love the lyrics. All I can do now, is suck it up, forgive, but don't forget. But that's the thing, forgetting is what I fear. I never want to forget the person who changed my life in a positive way. And it hurts me that whenever I talk about him...I change all the words "is" to "was."

* * *

_Someone even more special  
By: Haruno, Sakura__  
This person, didn't exactly have it in the beginning. When he was born, his mom died, and because of that, his dad left. Left to care for themselves, were this person and his two older siblings. The way he was able to make it this far, only defines him more of the outgoing, optimistic type. When growing up, he had these weird seizure things. But they didn't really had a great effect on him, until he got older when they got more severe. This person was growing up loving music, and he hoped to somehow become part of the music industry one way or another. He was the type of person, who looked past obstacles, and overcame them even if the outcome wasn't exactly worth the ride. He didn't care what others said about him, although no one really had anything negative to say about him. This person was so able to put things in a more positive view, even if the situation was as bad as can be. He was also a very athletic one to. He was a straight A student also, and very well behaved. He had so much going for him. This "he" I speak of is obviously none other than Gaara no Sabaku. Whom, I befriended and sorta...fell in love with._

_**What happens when smiles fade away?  
When everything changed within one day?  
What do you do when death comes through?  
When the one you love...  
Doesn't know you do? **_

* * *

  
That was the official ending of: Lost and Found...then lost again! I hoped you like it. Gosh, I almost started crying typing this. But otherwise, it was very very very very fun to write...or type. I am currently thinking of other stories or one shots to do. Or, if you would like me to make a sequel to one of my other one shots or stories, all you have to do is say so. So, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this sad story, and please don't kill me! (That would be appreciated.) Read my other stories please! And don't forget to review! PEACE!


End file.
